Nemesis Mob
The Nemesis was a very short lived group formed in 1999 by evicted Vivian females and roving Young Ones males. The group established well but soon the Young Ones males were kicke dout by a group of wild males. The Young One males later formed the X-iles. Dominances changed twice on the females side, first Cascade however she was overthrown by her sister Sparkle only to regain it. Morris was the first dominant male till the invadion of wild males, VNNM001 became the dominant male. Dominant Pair The dominant male position was taken by﻿ Morris being the oldest of the Young One males in the mob. The dominant female position was taken by Sparkle. After Sparkle was lost Cascade. became the new dominant female. After the wild males kicked the Young Ones out from the mob, Floyd became the new dominant male. Current Members The Nemisis have 18 members as of April 2002. Cascade (VVF005) Dominant Female Floyd (VNNM001) Dominant Male Ludacris (VNNM002) Moodog (VNNM004) Sektor(VNNM005) Ava (VNNF006) Raiden (VNNM007) Sareena (VNNF008) Nitara (VNNF009) Nightwolf (VNNM012) Pink (VNNF013) Lang (VNNM014) Kenshi (VNNF015) Li Mei (VNNF016) Mavado (VNNM018) VNNF020 VNNM021 VNNP022 VNNP023 NVVP024 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Nemesis. Cascade (VVF005) Sparkle (VVF007) Rosemary (VVF014) Imogen (VVF022) Morris (VYM004) Durnik (VYM017) VYM018 Floyd (VNNM001) Ludacris (VNNM002) Jets (VNNM003) Moodog (VNNM004) Sektor (VNNM005) Ava (VNNF006) Raiden (VNNM007) Sareena (VNNF008) Nitara (VNNF009) VNNF010 VNNP011 Nightwolf (VNNM012) Pink (VNNF013) Lang (VNNM014) Kenshi (VNNF015) Li Mei (VNNF016) VNNP017 Mavado (VNNM018) VNNP019 VNNP020 VNNP021 Rivals The Nemesis's rivals are the Umbongo and Jabberwocky. History August 1999: '''Cascade, Sparkle, Rosemary and Imogen joined Morris, Durink and VYM018. Sparkle and Morris became the dominant pair. '''September 1999: '''Cascade, Sparkle, Rosemary and Imogen were all pregnant. Cascade, Rosemary and Imogen were evicted. '''October 1999: Sparkle was pregnant. Cascade, Rosemary and Imegon lost their litters. Floyd, Ludacris, Jets and Moondog joined the group and kicked out Morris, Drink and VYM018 who returned to the Young Onea. Floyd became the dominant male. November 1999: Sparkle gave birth to Sektor, Ava, Raiden and Sareena. December 1999: '''Moondog went roving. One encounter with Umbongo. '''January 2000: Ludacris and Moondog went roivng. Febuary 2000: Sparkle was pregnant. Cascade, Rosemary and Imegon were evicted. March 2000: '''Cascade aborted. Sparkle gave birth to Nitara, VNNF010, VNNP011 and Nightwoulf. '''April 2000: '''VNNP011 was predated. Jets went roving. Five encounters with Umbongo. '''May 2000: VNNF010 was predated. Rosemary and Imegon were pregnant. June 2000:'''Rosemary and Imegon lost their litters. '''July 2000: '''Three encounters with Umbongo. '''August 2000: Sparkle was pregnant but aborted. September 2000: Sparkle gave birth to Pink, Lang and Kenshi. October 2000: Ludacris went roving. November 2000: Sparkle died. Cascade became the new dominant female. One encounter with Umbongo. December 2000: '''Ludacris, Jets and Moondog went roving. '''Janaury 2001: Cascade was pregnant. Rosemary and Imegon were evicted. Two encounters with Umbongo. February 2001: '''Cascade gave birth to Nitara, VNNF010, VNNP011 and Nightwoulf. '''March 2001: '''VNNP011 was predated. One encounter with Umbongo. '''April 2001: VNNF010 was killed. Ludacris, Jets and Moondog went roving. One encounters with Umbongo. May 2001: Ludacris, Jets, Moodog, Sektor and Raidan went roving. June 2001: '''Rosemary aborted. Jets disappeared. '''July 2001: '''Cascade was pregnant. Rosemary, Imogen and Ava were evicted. Rosemary and Imogen left the group. Three encounter with Umbongo. '''August 2001: '''Cascade gave birth to Li Mei, VNNP017, Mavado and VNNP019. '''September 2001: VNNP017 and VNNP019 were predated. Moondog went roving. October 2001: Ludacris and Moondog went roving. Two encounters with Umbongo. November 2001: Moondog was Last Seen. Cascade died. Ava became the dominant female. One encounter with Umbongo. December 2001: Cascade was pregnant. Ava and Sareena were evicted. ' '''Floyd, Ludacris, Raiden and Sektor went roving. '''Janaury 2002: ' Cascade gave birth to VNNP020 and VNNP021. February 2002: '''Ludacris and Raiden went roving. '''March 2002: Cascade was pregnant. Ava and Sareena were evicted. Ludacris, Sektor and Raiden went roving. April 2002: '''Cascade gave birth to VNNP022, VNNP023, VNNP024. '''May 2002: '''Two encounters with Umbongo. '''June 2002: One encounter with Jabberwocky. July 2002: Two encounters with Umbongo. August 2002: Ludacris, Sektor, Raiden and Nightwolf went roving. One encounter with Umbongo. September 2002: Cascade was pregnant. Ava, Sareena, Nitara and Pink were evicted. October 2002: '''Cascade gave birth to Ludacris, Sektor, Raiden, Nightwolf, Lang and Mavado left the group and joined the Umbongo. Oliver, Acton, Sam the Man, Millo, Gurk and Mr. Jack went roving. Oliver became the dominant male. '''November 2002: December 2002: '''Floyd, Ludacris, Sektor, Raiden, Nightwolf and Lang went roving. Two encounters with Jabberwocky. '''Janaury 2003: '''Ava and Pink were pregnant. Sareena and Pink were evicted. '''February 2003: '''Ava, Sareena and Pink aborted. Kenshi was pregnant. Floyd, Ludacris, Sektor, Radien, Nightwof and Lang went roving. Three encounters with Jabberwocky. '''March 2003: '''Kenshi lost her litter. Two encounters with Umbongo and one with Jabberwocky. '''April 2003: Floyd was bitten by a snake a died. Ludacris became the dominant male. May 2003: '''Ludacris, Sektor, Raiden, Nightwolf, Lang and Mavado went roving. '''June 2003: Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs